


It's Out

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream and Captain Puffy are siblings, Established Relationship, Exposed, M/M, Moobloom, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, alternative universe, kingdoms at war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: This is a mixture of two requests! Secret relationship where one of them exposes it by accident and having Dream with the same horns as Tubbo and Schlatt, except more grown
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 8
Kudos: 356





	It's Out

Wilbur was a normal man, just like his father.

The black wings, the morals, and ideas. His brothers would complain about having a brother that acted too similarly to their father and his people would state he was just like a small clone when it came to personality. So it was really a surprise when he started to develop differently from the older blond. Though he still tried to be like Phil as he got older, too caught up in the idea of making his father proud.

Yet when he discovered he was attracted to his enemy his thoughts of being like Phil went up in flames.

The blond was the first thing he didn't have in common with his father since his father never had gotten physical attraction to someone on the opposing side of a war. He had married a woman due to it bringing benefit to their kingdom.

He was grateful the other was by his side and caused him to change slowly. He had made Wilbur become his own person, pulled him out of the mold he had made and shaped him into something else. Into someone that would break without the blond.

Wilbur had fallen in love with the moobloom hybrid. Wilbur had fallen in love with that smart, mischievous, and mysterious blond. Of course at first he avoided the blond whenever he could, unless they were on the battlefield. He would never admit he might've gotten seriously injured due to his staring.

It was all great until he had gotten lost in a forest far from his home and bumped into the blond.

At first, he was expecting the moobloom hybrid to attempt killing him so when the other started talking to him, as if they'd known each other for years he was surprised. Yet intrigued.

After that meeting, Wilbur somehow managed to find the place again in hopes the blond would be there. He was lucky the other was there. Though he also curses himself for letting himself get whipped by the way the blond acted. His personality was magnetizing, so he wasn't at fault.

He had started to sneak out, before Philza called him out on it and asked for an explanation. Of course, he lied, he wasn't as stupid as Tommy and Techno said he was. He knew when to hide things and when it would be okay to reveal them. And so far it would never be okay to reveal their relationship.

Plus he didn't want to share Dream yet, the blond loved hanging out with children and would start to act like an older brother, so he wasn't ready for Tommy to steal the attention. Or for Techno to start challenging Dream to duels, or whatever he would do.

Dream was for him at that moment. Was he selfish? Yes. But no one would be able to blame him for wanting their loved one to themselves.

After months of meetings, maybe two or three months? He finally asked the other out. At first Dream declined since they were at war, but Wilbur was stubborn and refused to give up easily. After being rejected another number of times, Wilbur became desperate.

Yes, it was embarrassing that he was practically on his knees begging for it but that got him to where he is now. Which allowed him to be able to be with the blond and no longer have to stop himself from pulling the blond into a kiss whenever they got too close.

They have been together since the first war, so it was forced into a secret. It's funny how they've been together for so long. It felt as if just yesterday he was flustered over the idea of even speaking to the blond, and now he was just kissing him without having to ask. It was hard at first but after some time they were able to handle it normally. After the first war they were going to reveal their relationship to their families...

Until they had found out that their fathers had declared war once again. The Sleepy kingdom and the Essempi went to war again. He remembers hearing the way the moobloom would complain about having to sneak out once again and getting caught by Schlatt.

Apparently he has been caught sneaking out by both his siblings.

Tubbo didn't say anything about it since he knew that it was boring at home, and he knew that the blond would tell him eventually. Puffy had the same, but she mothered him about it. Making sure he took healing potions and small weapons to keep attached in case he lost his ax mid battle. She was cool with him sneaking out besides the previous thought.

Schlatt was another story. He would ground Dream if he was caught sneaking out, his concern getting the best of him. It's not as if it mattered, the brunette would return the next day and apologize for it before letting his son have his freedom again.

At least that's what Will knew from the stories the others told.

He would usually tell his own stories to the blond. Telling him of what he did that day, which was formed of many, many complaints. Mainly due to his brothers bothering him, or his father putting him to work.

He laid against the blond's shoulder, head carefully avoiding the horns that we're decorating the moobloom's head. He had hurt himself the last time he had leaned against Dream, those horns hurt even if there was no force behind them.

He kissed the blond as they stood up, even if he wished the moment would last much longer he wouldn't risk their relationship like that. Especially when they had already risked it by staying there for longer than expected. They parted ways and Wilbur couldn't remove the lovesick smile off his face.

Which was probably a problem since he had walked right by his brother's without as much as batting an eye at them. They found it weird and upon seeing the way the brunette held onto a tiny yellow flower they agreed on what was going on with their brother.

Tommy ran up to Wilbur ready to start screaming as Techno trailed behind in anticipation. "Big man! Who's the lucky lady?!" He yelled as they headed inside the castle. Wilbur froze when he heard his brother's shouts about him screwing around with some random girl.

A scowl forced itself on his lips as he pushed the other away, refusing to acknowledge what the teen was talking about. He was doing a good job of it until Tommy said he would ask if Phil knew about the whole romance thing. He had turned around quickly to see the blond have a mischievous expression on his face as Technoblade stood there awkwardly.

"Don't you dare tell anything to Phil," he said as the blond only rocked on the heel of his feet.

His face and posture both meant that he was willing to accept the 'challenge' the brunette had made for him. He took off in a run as Wilbur had just started to walk over to him. Upon realizing what was happening he dashed after his younger brother.

"Tommy, come back here!" They ran for about five straight minutes around the castle halls before Wilbur caught up to the blond stopping him by grabbing his collar and forcing him down. The teenager suddenly lost confidence and smiled sheepishly.

"I won't tell Phil if you tell me who it is that got you doing goo-goo eyes." Wilbur glared, responding that it wasn't any of his damn business. Of course Tommy didn't stop, he knew that they had to be special or something of that sort if his brother refused to tell him and Techno. So he did what he did best and started guessing.

He started off with their close friends. Like Niki, Quackity, Eret, or someone of that range. He knew they were special to Will, but after he kept receiving no. He was locked to the idea that they wouldn't be someone their dad approved of. Which would explain why the brunette started sneaking out instead of heading towards the bakery or something.

He looked at Techno as they followed the brunette. They both seemed to have the same idea, so they started listing people they could remember from their kingdom that held low ranking on the social ladder.

Techno had started saying random names due to not knowing many people unlike Tommy who started yelling names. After realizing that the brunette for once would not spill, they started to joke about it.

Tommy had said that it would be some old lady and that's why they weren't allowed to know, he then started calling Wilbur a pedophile for no reason! The brunette glared at him from the side as the other continued to come up with crazy stories about why they weren't allowed to know.

He even said that it was because he had fallen in love with a salmon. A fucking salmon.

As Tommy stopped getting any ideas for this, he started bringing Techno more into the conversation. Instead of spitting out nonsense like the blond did moments prior, he started naming people they were enemies with.

He was doomed when he heard his twin say the name Dream, because he flinched and his brothers were quick to notice. Tommy started to yell his head off, cursing the said moobloom hybrid as the other stared at him before asking if he was out of his mind.

"What happens with Dream is my business and my business only," he said as he looked away from them, he felt hot suddenly. He would swear the room was getting hotter and smaller. He was nervous and he recognized that.

How did this happen?! He was so good at keeping it a secret for a year! A year! But for some reason he wasn't able to stop himself from flinching at that? Flinching was what got his secret exposed?!

"Stop it Tommy! Phil won't find out because neither of you will tell him, okay" he said in a demanding voice as the other two were silenced. Though not due to the threat that came from the brunette. Mainly due to the fact that the said person had come up to them.

Will understood the looks his brothers shared and turned around to meet Phil's eyes. Sometimes he hated his brother's, especially Techno at the moment.

"Hey dad," he said, his posture obviously demonstrating his anxiety. The other sighed, realizing that the brunette would not tell him right away.

“Wilbur, tell me what I can't know," he stated calmly as the other became more overwhelmed and started rambling as his anxiety picked up. 

At first, it was quiet but his volume started to increase as all his thoughts just poured into it. His nerves are getting the best of him. He took some steps backwards until he hit a wall and he just suddenly stopped. He had just told Phil about his relationship with Dream…

He had ranted about Dream being better than his dad would expect, about how nice the other was when not in the heat of battle, that he was okay and wasn't planning anything to his father. The same man who hated the Schlatt’s family as much as they hated him.

He cursed loudly in his head as the others stared at him, both blonds with wide eyes and shock unlike Techno who seemed to enjoy his current predicament. Glaring at the pinkette as their father came out of his initial shock. Tommy being forced to pay attention by the pink haired twin.

He could barely pay attention to what his brothers were doing since his focus was on Philza. The blond wasn’t supposed to find out today, his brothers weren’t meant to find out today. They weren’t even supposed to find out this lifetime!

Dream would kill him if Phil didn’t do that today!

He frantically tried to look for any sign of anger, disappointment, or anything! Right now he really hated that blank stare he was receiving. Especially when he turned around and left without another word.

Looking at his brothers for help and receiving none, he ran after the blond. Stumbling he followed the blond, he was tripping over his own feet, darn it!

“Dad! Where are you going?” He asked as he tried to keep up, right now he really wished that his anxiety didn’t affect him.

“To my office Wilbur, go and finish your work” He said as he closed the doors between them, shutting the brunette outside. Wilbur was panicked, he didn’t like that. He didn’t like Phil’s response to his relationship at all! This wasn’t supposed to go this bad!

Maybe he could’ve just written letters to Dream! Or maybe he should’ve seen Dream less, or become more sneaky! Or pay more attention to who was around him! Or-or-

He turned to look at his brothers when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. They told him to rest and that tomorrow they would talk about what was going on. He had agreed, though he knew he wouldn’t get much sleep.

He wanted to go to Essempi and just apologize until Dream decided to break it off, he really didn’t know! Will just wanted to apologize for ruining their relationship after hiding it for so long! 

The next morning he woke up early, a bit too early. He swore he had just fallen asleep less than an hour ago. It was currently four thirty-one. A maid had told him that he was to get ready immediately and go to the throne room. Hearing the rushed tone, he was quick to make himself presentable.

He was nervous, like really nervous. They’ve never had something come up this early, he would usually wake at six or seven in the morning. So if his movements were a bit sluggish it could be explained.

Outside the room he met with his brothers, seeing the confusion that Tommy wore and the tense posture Techno had, they clearly didn’t know either. They had hesitated to enter the room, not including the oldest who had his hand hovering above his sword.

When they entered they were clearly surprised, Phil was sitting on the throne while the Essempi royal family stood by a side.

The moment his eyes met with Dream’s, he was met with concerned green eyes. Realization hit him when he noticed he could see the blond’s eyes. He was confused, but it quickly left it alone when he saw the fear.

He would’ve tried to comfort the other if Schlatt hadn’t stood in front of the blond moobloom. Normally he would’ve glared if someone got in his way but right now, with the angry look in the king’s eyes, he backed away.

He wasn’t the only one, Tommy had also back up when he met Schlatt’s stare.

They would’ve probably stayed in silence if it weren’t for Dream’s siblings. Tubbo came running at Wilbur, he was bouncing around him and talking rapidly. He mentioned Dream a few times, and having another older brother in the future(which he refused to say brought blush to his face), and no more wars.

It was overwhelming. At least Puffy was calmer, though she had the same stare Schlatt was giving him. He finally understood the stare, they weren’t hating on him or trying to intimidate him, they were studying him. Tried to figure him out and it was working. It was working well.

After five minutes or so, Puffy walked over to him with a small grin on her face. She seemed friendly until she whispered in his ear that she would personally kill him if Dream ended heartbroken. He knew about the mother like side of the sheep hybrid thanks to the blond, but he wasn’t prepared for that.

Schlatt finally made his way over, and Wilbur panicked. He looked over at Phil and saw how the other was clenching tightly onto the armrest, posture tense as the brunette made his way over to his son. He had never seen the other so tense. Though he had a reason, Schlatt and Philza didn’t have a good history together.

“So you’re the good for nothing man that made my son fall for him?” He asked, his eyes narrowing as he walked around the other.

It seemed that Puffy and Tubbo had backed away when they saw their father get closer to Wilbur. He would’ve brushed it aside if it weren’t for the fact they just left to get replaced by the Essempi’s king. And having only Schlatt stare at him and speak to him(more like insult him, he felt worse than he did because of that) was worse than anything else, he was a mixture of the other two yet more intimidating.

“When we received the letter from your father, Dream began to tell us about you. I was expecting something better from the stories. You know maybe someone taller, more muscular, smarter, or anything else. You’re a little disappointing, wonder how your father feels about having you as his child. There has to have been so much fucking disappointment when your mother gave birth to you.”

Wilbur looked over at Dream and saw the concern leave his eyes, amusement resting there instead. He was confused and a bit hurt, but he managed to relax thanks to the other seeming calm. Maybe he really had fallen deep if only a look could make him feel better.

The blond had caught his gaze and shifted his gaze towards Philza. Trying to get the other to look at his father, and he achieved that.

He just saw his dad in a tense posture, his expression held anger and fear at the same time. Looking over at Schlatt he saw amusement and mischief in his eyes, his eyes widened now that he understood why he was being insulted.

Though it was just to annoy Philza he was sure that the ram hybrid didn’t say anything he actually didn’t believe.

“What a fucking riot!” He started laughing, leaving him and his brothers all confused. Will was confused when he started to laugh. He looked over at Dream to see him putting on his mask again. He would totally ask about that later, if he made it out alive anyway. Which looked like he was by the way things were going.

Phil was on the edge of his seat, seeming to be ready to kill the ram hybrid. He had to stop himself from chuckling, they reminded him of his relationship with Tommy and Techno. Just annoying each other until one of them was ready to bite the other’s head off.

Schlatt extended his hand out to Wilbur as he recomposed himself. Hesitantly he shook the other man’s hand. His smile turned into what seemed to be a forced one.

“It’s nice to meet the man that was able to make my son feel loved” Wilbur was left incredibly confused. And it looked like his entire family did too.

“Wait, you don’t hate me?” He asked, trying to get someone to tell him what was going on. He met the other’s gaze and regretted asking.

“Of course I do! You’re still from this hellhole you guys call kingdom! Though you hold my respect, if you were able to get Dream to even like you out of the millions that tried, you’ve got something they don’t! It doesn’t mean I won’t kill you if you do break his heart” 

His smile was forced and seemed full of hatred, the grip on his hand to tighten as his eyes held something that he didn’t want to ever see again. Will didn’t like the way his blood seemed to run cold upon meeting their gaze.

He smiled weakly, pulling his hand away and backing up. 

Dream finally walked over to him and hugged him. They started talking as the children of Schlatt and Phil got along, well more like friendly arguing. Puffy was arguing with Tommy, as somehow Tommy still managed to have a conversation with Tubbo. Techno had disappeared after a moment of boredom. Seeing everyone busy he whispered something to Dream.

He smiled as he led Dream away. He would let his brothers officially meet the blond later, but for now he wanted to be alone with the blond.

They knew this wouldn't make their parents get along or stop arguing with one another but right now it would just be Wilbur and Dream. Two men that were willing to be together through everything.


End file.
